Johnathon Blaze (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, Quentin Carnival | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh; Flaming Skull | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human bonded with demonic spirit of vengeance Zarathos | PlaceOfBirth = Waukegan, Illinois | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #23 | First2 = | Death = Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 3 | Quotation = Vengeance... Hungers!! | Speaker = Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) | QuoteSource = Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Johnny Blaze’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Ghost Rider from Earth-616. It is unclear how Blaze was infected, however, when Beast and Reed Richards find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, a zombified Ghost Rider and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defences, Blaze is presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he is later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Back in New York, Blaze finds himself part of the zombie horde that tries to prevent Magneto and his small band of survivors from escaping to the Baxter Building, when the Ultimate Fantastic Four foil their attempts. Next time he is seen, he is part of the assault on the Silver Surfer. He was later shown working with the Kingpin. He was finally decapitated by Machine Man. | Powers = *Ghost Rider is the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. **'Demonic Transformation:' Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. ***'Superhuman Strength:' As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze is superhumanly strong and capable of lifting about 5 tons. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. ***'Superhuman Durability:' Ghost Rider's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ***'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. ***'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. ***'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. | Abilities = *Blaze is an expert stunt rider. He possesses knowledge of fighting and the occult. | Strength = *Ghost Rider is capable of lifting about 5 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire. | Weapons = * Currently a mystic chain. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Blaze Family Category:Kale Family Category:Cannibals Category:Demonic Form Category:Flaming Body